Aristotle's List of Emotions
by Aqua88
Summary: Derek has tons of homework due. But all he can think about is his past: What decision's he's made and a certain girl. Slight AU.


A/N: I wrote this when I was very upset. Sorry if it is confusing.

Songs listned to while writing-

Colorblind by Counting Crows

Forever by Papa Roach

Hopefully its not so scattered that you can't follow it.

Disclaimer: Don't own LwD

-Kelly 3

-- Signafies a flashback

* * *

Derek sat down at his desk. He had about 4 weeks of homework to do from being out of school. He looked at the first paper on the top of the stack: Algebra. Derek skimmed down the pile. Until he found some Health worksheets. 

Aristotle's List of Emotions

**Anger**: _An impulse to revenge that shall be evident, and caused by an obvious,_

_unjustified slight with respect to the individual or his friends. Slights have three_

_species: contempt, spite, and insolence._

_What is the most recent time you have felt anger? Why?_

Derek hated homework. He banged his head against his desk like he had done many a time. He remembered one of the first times he had done it many moons ago. It's the first time he had ever said she was perfect.

--

Derek unbuttoned her shirt. Casey looked up at him.

"What are you doing?"

Derek stopped. "Unbuttoning your top."

"Uh, why?"

Derek looked ashamed. "Okay, Case: Do you not want to take it to the next level?"

Casey didn't get up. She just shrugged, sitting on top of Derek.

"Casey, you know we're in love. I wouldn't ever want to have sex with anyone but you. Ever."

Casey looked away.

Derek put his hand on her cheek. "Your perfect. Don't be scared."

Casey smiled- He couldn't have said anything better at that moment.

--

Derek looked at the sheet. He wanted to crumple it up, and throw it out the window. He didn't care about work. Nothing mattered anymore. He wanted to slam himself into the wall. He wanted to die. He hated himself. He didn't know why he did what he did. He thought he was helping. Instead all he did was make things worse. When George had said Casey and Derek had to leave, or give it up, Derek lost it. George scolded Casey. He told her she was a horrible person. That you do not do this with your step brother. And now what were they going to do? He shouted at her, and knocked chairs down. George had never been so mad. That's when Derek lost it. He went over and punched his father in the eye. He had never felt rage like that. Everything went black and white in his vision. Color had escaped. Casey was crying in the corner. Derek grabbed her hand led her gently up to her room, and told her to pack.

Derek skipped over anger. He turned to his sheet again, not bothering to read the questions anymore. He was more focoused on the content.

**Mildness**: _The settling down and quieting of anger._

--

As Derek threw stuff into his duffle bag, he could hear rattling coming from Casey's room, and things being thrown into bags. Marti walked into Derek's room.

"Are you leaving Smerek?"

Derek just about melted. He instantly felt bad for doing all of this in front of the kids- Who were most likely watching the scene he made from the stairs.

"Yes Smarti. I have to go. But you can visit. I'll call. Don't worry."

The little girl nodded. She left the room, and Derek could already hear Marti reporting what he said to Edwin and Lizzie. Derek checked on Casey. All of her stuff was ready. She gave a nod, her mascara all over her cheeks. Derek took her hand and spoke.

"We have to do one more thing."

Derek led her over to Lizzie's room where all of the kids were stationed. Casey and Derek hugged them all. They said they were sorry.

--

Yet another one to skip.

**Love**: _Wishing for a person those things which you consider to be good—wishing them for his sake and not your own--and tending so far as you can to affect them._

Derek sat and stared at Love for awhile. He dozed off.

--

They went to Smelly Nelly's. They grabbed the paper and sat down. Casey turned to the apartments section.

"So how to we have?" she said with disgust.

Derek looked down. "Not much."

Casey sighed. "Derek are you sure about this?"

Derek looked at her. "Absolutely. We obviously can't stay there. This is going to be better for us. All of us. We can do this. And..."

Casey looked up from looking down. "And..."

"And I can take the money out of my college fund. I know I have $5,000."

Casey's eye widened. "George will be mad."

Derek stared at her. "I don't care what George thinks anymore. He doesn't care about you, then I don't care about him. You are my everything Casey. And if he doesnt want to accept that, then he's out of the picture. Forget him. What I want is for you and I to be happy and get through this patch. We know what we want. Now we just have to go out and get it. I don't care what happens to me- All I care is about you."

The waitress walked up. "What can I get you?"

Casey replied sweetly. "5 minutes."

The waitress walked away.

Casey turned back to Derek. "Derek, Let's take the money out of my college fund. That's $20,000."

Derek looked at her. "Is this really what you want?"

Casey looked at him and made sure his gaze was held with her's. "More then anything."

Derek took her hand. He wanted to make everything better for her. As easy as possible.

--

Derek awoke. He looked at the next emotion.

**Fear**: _A pain or disturbance arising from a mental image of impending evil of a painful or destructive sort._

He knew this one well. But he never would admit it.

--

"I'll leave you two to think about it."

Derek wandered into the bedroom where Casey sat staring at the wall. They sat in silence on the bed.

"At least it comes with furniture. What do you think?"

Casey started to cry. "I'm afraid."

Derek took her into a gentle hug. "Of what?"

Casey forced a weak smile. "Of...All of it."

Derek nodded. Derek desperatly wanted to chime in and tell her he was just as afraid. He wanted to tell her that he was scared and he didn't even know if they would make it. But he had to keep strong for Casey.

--

Derek sat in his chair and visibly shoke at all of the times. The times that were hard, but she was there. He looked at the next one.

**Confidence**: _The opposite of fear. Confidence is the hope (anticipation), accompanied by a mental image, of things conducive to safety as being near at hand, while causes of fear seem to be either non-existent or far away._

Derek had never truly been confident. It was mostly an act when he was.

--

Derek and Casey sat down with the landlord and got everything straightend out.

Derek smiled a huge grin once the landlord said they could stay there even though everything hadn't cleared.

She left, and Casey turned to Derek.

"Now what?"

"Now...Now we go shopping. C'mon." Derek gave a clap of excitement. He was trying to cheer Casey up.

Derek grabbed the keys. Casey grabbed her purse.

"Derek do you think we can do this?"

"Casey I told you that we could. Everything will work out. I know it. I am confident."

Casey gave him a look. "Are you really? Or are you just pushing the fear out of your head?"

--

**Shame**: _A pain or disturbance regarding that class of evils, in the present, past, or future, which we think will tend to our discredit._

This was a biggie for Derek. A very large emotion. The one he felt the most out of all of them.

--

"Fine Casey! Go. See if I care. I'm only trying to make everything right!"

Wordlessly Casey slammed the door, grabbing Tyler, a diaper bag, and her purse.

Derek sat down on the couch, rubbing his hands through his hair over and over massaging his head. Derek felt horrible. He walked over to the cabinet and got out the asprin and shoved two down his throat.

He then went to the couch and fell into a deep sleep. The phone woke him up half hour later.

"Hello?"

"Derek? It's Dad. Son, do you know what happened?"

Derek shook his head like George could see him doing this.

"This is hard to say..."

That's when Derek's world came crashing down on him.

--

Next.

**Shamelessness**: _A certain contempt or indifference regarding the said evils._

--

Derek threw his bag down on the floor. "Dad?!"

Nora rushed in and threw Derek into a hug. "Im SO sorry Derek."

George walked into the room. Derek tensed up.

"I'm sorry too. But..."

Derek knew what was about to come out of his mouth. He wordlessly went upto his room as he heard George finish.

"...Can't say I didn't tell you so."

Derek walked into his old room. He hadn't been there in a year. Everything was exactly the same. Untouched. The exact boxers he changed out of on the day he left were still sitting on the floor. He looked at the shelves. The picture of him and Casey was still there. He looked at it and smiled. He suddenly didn't feel that bad.

--

Derek knocked the rest of the book off of his desk and watched them slam to the floor. He skipped to the last emotion on the list.

**Emulation**: _A pain at what we take to be the presence, in the case. of persons who are by nature like us, of goods that are desirable and are possible for us to attain--a pain felt, not because the other persons have these goods, but because we do not have them as well._

--

Derek rushed into the hospital room. He didn't know where to go first- Tyler or Casey. He quickly decided on Casey in a blind panic. He walked into the room. He heard a heart monitor.

Casey lay there still her eyes wide. Derek ran in and gave her a hug. "How are you doing? What's wrong?"

"Derek, they won't tell me about Tyler. Where is he?"

Derek ran out of the room in search for a nurse. "Excuse me I'm looking for my son. Tyler Venturi." The nurse scanned her list. "I have no Tyler down. He is most likely in another wing. How old is he?"

"6 months."

The nurse told him to check the maternity wing. Derek went over panicing himself.

He walked up to the desk. "Tyler. Tyler Venturi. I'm his father. Where can I find him?"

The head nurse scanned her list. "I'm sorry...He was Dead on Arrival."

Derek not bothering to say anything else went and sat down at a nearby waiting room. His eyes were wide. He didn't even know what to think. Everything had been erased from his brain. He saw a couple walking by. The father was gazing at the mother, and the mother down at the newborn baby. Never had Derek felt like this in his life.

--

He looked at a random one in the middle:

**Pity**: A sense of pain at what we take to be an evil of a destructive or painful kind, which befalls one who does not deserve it, which we think we ourselves or some one allied to us might likewise suffer, and when this possibility seems near at hand.

That is what Derek had been feeling for the past month. He hadn't gone near Casey. Even when she tried to talk to him. He had shut himself down. He didn't talk to anyone. He didn't go to school for weeks.

--

Derek got up and went to Casey's room. The door was shut. He knocked, but entered when no one answered.

"Casey do you want to tal..."

There was Casey. Casey and Sam to be exact. Together. With half of Casey's shirt undone.

Derek had never felt so betrayed in his life. All he had been through with her? They had only been home for a week.

Derek ran out of the room. Casey called after him. "Derek, I'm sorry it was only because I was upset and..."

Derek turned back to her when he reached the bottom of the stairs. Casey followed him. "I thought you loved me. I knew that you were upset but not this upset! God do you even THINK Casey? Huh?"

Casey started to bawl. "I'm sorry! I'm so confused! Your the one who locked yourself up in your room for days! I wanted to talk but you were afraid weren't you? You can't just face something! And then you get mad at me for Sam trying to comfort me?"

"Casey that was more then comforting!"

Derek ran down the last 3 steps. Casey in sync with him. "Derek, I love you, Sam can't take your place!"

"Then why was he in there?"

"Because you shut yourself down after Tyler..."

Derek finished for her. "Died."

Casey had a single tear running down her cheek. Derek wiped it off. Before he knew what he was doing, He brought her into a deep kiss. They hadn't kissed in weeks.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. It was kinda stupid. Lol If you reviewed it would mean lots to me. 


End file.
